Sirius and Lily: A Bad Day That Turned Good?
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: Lily Evans had a simply awful day, but when a certain Marauder unexpectedly comes to cheer her up, she finds her day actually ended nicely. A Sirius/Lily Friendship story! I don't own any of the characters or anything, the amazing JK Rowling does! Hope you like it! :)


Sirius and Lily: A Bad Day That Turned Good?  
Lily Evans was exhausted, and as she sat alone underneath a tree near the lake, she thought about her long, terrible day.  
That morning, she had tripped and fallen on the way to her first class of the day, giving her a large, nasty scrape on her kneecap. It now hurt to walk a bit, and after being heckled at by a few stuck-up Slytherins during her second class of the day, she had just about had enough. However, it didn't stop there: the last class of the day was the worst of all.  
Normally Potions was her favorite class and best subject, but today she was practically in tears by the end of it because of one person: Severus Snape.  
She and Severus were seated together, and she thought she could make it work as long as he didn't try talking to her again, but it just seemed to be her unlucky day. He wouldn't stop pleading with her to forgive him. It had been almost a year since the whole scene by the lake, and he was still trying to gain back their friendship. He kept going on and trying to explain why he said what he said to her at the time. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore: she stood up, causing her chair to make a loud screeching sound as it was pushed against the hard floor.  
Her emerald eyes flashed angrily as she looked at him and said in a semi-whisper "Don't you understand? What you said to me was incredibly wrong, and extremely hurtful, and no matter how many times you apologize, I will never forgive you. You ended our friendship, because you chose them over me. I was a fool not to see that it would happen. Goodbye Severus." She ended her speech with a cold tone and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a very confused Professor Slughorn. Severus watched her leave, looking heartbroken and angered all at once. However, Sirius Black, who had just seen (and heard) what happened, had a concerned look in his silvery grey eyes as he watched her leave. He decided to slip out of class and see if she was alright.  
Lily pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her crossed arms on top of them as she laid her head upon her arms and began to cry. She felt silly for crying, but she was so tired and after the day she had, well, she supposed it was understandable. She heard someone walking towards her, so she kept her head buried in her arms, and hoped that it wasn't Potter. She was surprised when the sound of shoes walking upon the grass stopped, and heard a familiar voice ask "Are you alright?"  
She recognized that it was Sirius, and was shocked to hear that his voice sounded actually concerned, much unlike his usual carefree self. She sniffled, and sighed as she looked up but didn't look at him, instead she looked at the lake. She answered "I will be, thanks."  
As he crouched down to the grass next to her, he handed her a packet of tissues, and she looked at him questioningly, revealing her puffy, tear-filled eyes and slightly pink face.  
He said quietly "I nicked it from Moony's trunk a bit ago, shortly after you left Potions."  
She accepted the tissues, and said with a small smile "Thanks."  
He nodded, and then noticed the large cut on her knee, and asked as he pointed to it "What happened there?"  
She said as she wiped her tears with a tissue "Oh, I fell pretty hard earlier, but I'll be alright."  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her wound, muttering a healing spell.  
Within a minute the cut was gone, and her emerald eyes widened as she asked "How did you-?"  
He said "It's a handy spell for trouble-maker to have, love," with a wink.  
She giggled, and said "Fair enough, thanks for that. I had forgotten that spell."  
He said offhandedly "Anytime."  
After a few quiet moments, he asked softly "So, are you okay? Or do you need me to beat up Snivellous for you?"  
She offered a small smile as she said "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. And no. He's not worth it, and I think I finally got through to him earlier."  
He nodded, and she sighed, looking out at the sun setting over the lake.  
Sirius asked "How about getting some hot chocolate from the kitchens? Always cheers me right up when I've had a hard day."  
Lily smirked as she said "You? Have a bad day? Since when? It seems like you're always the confident prankster we all know and love."  
He chuckled and said "Oh trust me, I've had my share of bad days, but I'm not one to share such experiences."  
She nodded and said "Understandable of course."  
He asked "So, hot chocolate then?"  
She said with a smile "I'd like that, thanks."  
He helped her up, and together they went to the Kitchens.  
When they arrived, Sirius asked one of the House-Elves politely for two large mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows, and some biscuits. The House-Elf smiled and went off to make it while Sirius and Lily sat down at a table nearby. Shortly the House-Elf returned with a tray that had two large mugs of delicious looking hot chocolate, a bowl of marshmallows, and a plate of chocolate biscuits. Lily and Sirius talked and laughed as they drank (and ate) their sugary treats. Once they finished, they headed back toward the Gryffindor Common Room.  
On the way back, Lily asked "Sirius?"  
Sirius replied "Hmm?"  
Lily said "Thank you. You turned my terrible day into an actually really nice one."  
He smiled, as did she as he said "No problem, I'm glad I could."  
Just before they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she hugged him.  
He was surprised, but returned the hug. When they entered the Common Room, they said their "Goodnights" and went to their dormitories.  
Just before she fell asleep that night, she thought about how nice it was to have Sirius as a friend, and hoped they would continue to be so for a long time.


End file.
